A Bouquet Above
by ULTRA ALICE
Summary: If blossoms must pass and florets live on, then if we can be reborn as such, let's meet once more underneath the cherry tree. I swear it will all be worth it, just to meet again. Hiei x OC and sequel to A Single Flower
1. Nostalgia

**A Bouquet Above**

-x-

If blossoms must pass and florets live on, then if we can be reborn as such, let's meet once more underneath the cherry tree. I swear it will all be worth it, just to meet again. Hiei x OC and sequel to A Single Flower

-x-

A/N: The first chapter of the sequel to A Single Flower! Where will this story take Hiei and Sakura and the rest of our beloved cast? Read on to find out!

-x-

The sun was setting and everyone seemed to be retreating back to temple. I, Sakura, decided to stay behind and wander off to my own private little garden for some time to myself. These days, quality time like that was rare.

The clearing had an array of flowers that surrounded a single cherry blossom tree. This place meant a lot to me as it held a tree that my deceased mother had grown as a way for her to feel that I was still alive as long as it lived. The flowers around it had multiplied since the tree had first been relocated here.

It was a comfortable place to lie among the flowers and beneath the tree I so very loved. And every time I was underneath it, I found myself playing back what had happened in my life thus far.

I thought about how I had come a long way from a human girl to a lonely half demon to where I was today. I had learned so much about myself and my family and I made the best friends one could possibly have.

But that was quite some time ago. Today, I found myself thinking of more recent things. The more I thought about it, in the past seven years, even more had happened. And it all started with Yusuke's return from demon world. Boy wonder always brought something along with him.

Ever since he came back, I thought things would settle down. In fact, they seemed to do the opposite. Demons and humans were trying to coexist now with the kekkai barrier down and demons requiring to no longer cause mischief.

When he first came back his first priority was to find something to do with his time and he did just that. He didn't go back to school, but rather he opened up his own ramen cart. I never knew Yusuke to be a good cook, but I was pleasantly surprised when I visited and had some. For the most part, he was doing very well with his small business. And it was a good thing too, because two years in, he and Keiko had delivered a beautiful baby boy by the name of Enishi. It was inevitable, but their son only sped up the two of them finally getting married. The family had been very happy in the five years they have had so far.

On the topic of love, I thought that it happened rather fast for the others I knew in my life. When the barrier was brought down, more and more human psychics visited Master Genkai to have training. Not to protect themselves, but to better defend against those who would no doubt lash out to change. Among them was a person I had only met once, but who was now a dear friend of mine and the person that Kurama had loved in the past and had a chance with again. Her name was Maya.

Her memories had been wiped by Kurama after the two of us had been kidnapped, but her abilities did not. She wished to train them further and during that time, her memories slowly came back as with her feelings. I had rooted for the two the whole time and was rather happy when they too had a daughter of their own shortly after Enishi was born. Yuuko was a rather calm child, much like both her parents but was odd in having a distaste for plants, unlike her father.

Back then, we all thought maybe Kuwabara would end up with Yukina given that he was very much in love with her. But it seemed as if the two had both matured and learned that their paths weren't meant to cross in that way. Yukina knew of love, but not for a romantic partner, but for the daughter she was still carrying within her, as all koorimes are able to produce without a male. Kuwabara and another human psychic, Sonome, met and things fell into place just as needed and they married and had a son, Tsubasa. Like their fathers, him and Enishi were always rather competitive.

And out of the grand four, that left Hiei. The day Hiei had accepted my feelings seven years ago, it was something I was content with. At the time anyway. During that time, I expressed my feelings freely and he still remained the same. It was something that didn't bother me because it was the way he was that made me fall in love in the first place. Still, it would have been nice if I just could pinpoint how he was. Especially since-

"Mommy!" My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice that rang throughout the clearing. I got up and smiled at the little girl who ran towards me.

I ran towards her as well and scooped her up in my arms once I closed the distance between her. "I was wondering when you'd be back, Hinata." I cooed at her as she laughed as I tickled her.

I then put her down and sized her up. Her short brown hair had looked rather disheveled alongside her clothes, but despite this, her bright red eyes shined with pure joy. She had been fighting.

I crossed my arms when her father came into the clearing, without the same enthusiasm that she had had. "You took her out training again." I tapped my foot waiting for what excuse I would be hearing this time.

"Hn." Hiei replied completely indifferent to my attitude change.

I picked Hinata up. "Come on, it's getting dark and you're in need of a wash before bed." I walked past Hiei. "Say goodbye to your father. Who knows when the two of you will train again."

Hinata peered her head over my shoulder and we both knew Hiei wouldn't follow us back to the temple. "Are you mad at dad?" She asked me once we left the clearing.

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover it." I scoffed forgetting it was our daughter I was talking to. Unlike the other children, Hinata was never really raised by both parents. This was in part to our relationship never really being defined in any context. Even when I told him I was pregnant with her. Any four year old child would have a rather tough time not knowing when she would spend time with her father, but Hinata was always bright and happy regardless of who she was with. I suppose I did justice in picking out her name. She was my little sunflower through and through.

"It's okay mommy. Dad said he'd be sticking around this week." She assured me. I wanted to sigh but held it in for her sake. "We can all train together!"

I held her out and stared at her intensely. "Your father is making you into a fighting machine, and I'm not sure I approve of that young lady." Before she could express any hints of sadness over being scolded, I tickled her to let her know it was okay.

I doubt Hiei ever showed her any affection like I did, but I suppose he accepted her as his daughter if he was spending time with her, even if just was training. One could tell I was bitter about the whole situation. But she somehow made it worth it.

As soon as we walked into the temple the other kids came to greet her and there was just no luck in separating her from them in order to give her a bath. I let out a sigh. This was the worst and best part of having everyone at the temple.

"I haven't seen her all day. Does that mean Hiei's here?" I turned around to see Maya come in to check what all the ruckus was about.

"Define here." I told her.

She chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess that settles that. Still, it's nice to have everyone over for once. It's odd though." She remarked.

"Odd?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head. "Oh, I love it that we're all here, but usually it's for special occasions. As much as we all care for one another, we all are rather busy otherwise." She said as she bent down to rub some dirt off of Hinata for me.

I looked at her and back at the kids. She did have a point. Who knows, maybe someone was already announcing another kid. I hope that wasn't the case. As much as I loved them all, I was usually the babysitter and considering their parents, they were all a handful individually.

Eventually, bedtime did come and I carried a tired Hinata to my room. Waiting inside for the both of us was Hiei.

I walked past him as I laid her in her bed. Once that was done, then I decided to address him. "Hinata tells me you've told her you're sticking around for the week or so. It's one thing to break promises to me, but I hope you're able to carry this out to your daughter." I told him.

"You know full well that I keep my word." He said as he leaned against the wall. "That's not the only thing on your mind. You've been seething from the moment you saw me."

"Because you caught me reminiscing at a bad time." I told him upfront.

"That's your problem, Sakura. You're too caught up in the past. There is a future to look forward too." He said with his dull tone.

"Is there even a future?" I raised my whispered voice for the sake of Hinata. "Between us, is there a future?" I asked him.

"While I said I'll keep my word, I also don't make promises I can't keep." His wording was always so convenient for him.

I made my way towards the door but he intercepted me. "You're not leaving this temple tonight." And he had the audacity to order me. He looked past me and out the window. "There's going to be a storm."

I turned around and saw no signs of a storm. I then turned back to him and I was reminded of Maya's words. "Is everything okay? Between human world and demon world?" I asked him. Maybe that's why he had come back.

"The same as usual. There are those who are restless with one of Raizen's colleagues winning a third time, but not enough to actually cause any harm. The peace between the two worlds is not something many want to ruin." He moved away from the door and headed over and sat on the bed and watched over Hinata.

"So, why the storm then?" I asked.

"Something's just not right." And then he just clamped up on me.

I let out a sigh. He was so difficult. Still, what with Hiei feeling the need to be around despite the others here, it must have been something big. Eventually, my worries subsided as sleep took over.

And when morning came, all worries of a storm seemed to be in the past as the bright light streamed through the room. I woke up and neither Hinata or Hiei were present.

I quickly got dressed and headed outside. To my relief, Hinata was playing with the other kids and the mothers were all there watching them. The guys were around too, but they were all spread out and doing their own thing. Most likely training as they all still liked to participate in the tournament for fun. Though last time, Hiei and Yusuke fought and I'm not sure how 'fun' it was for me and Keiko to see the two come close several times in killing the other.

I walked over and sat next to her. "It's so rare to have you sleep in." She teased me as my hair was probably still a bit of a mess.

"I think if the kids get to be on summer vacation than so do I." I told her. Only Enishi and Yuuko attended school as they were a year older than Hinata and Tsubasa. Tsubasa would be attending once he became of age and I was still deciding about whether or not to enroll Hinata. I still remained at the temple and that wasn't the best access to a school.

I'm sure she would be happy to spend more time with her friends. Things seemed like a wonderful morning with everyone out and the weather seemed absolutely perfect. I looked up at the bright blue sky and noticed something that was even a brighter blue.

Botan's hair. I saw her flying over on her oar, but she looked to be struggling and I stood up wondering if she was okay. The others looked in my direction once they watched me get up and then they all looked worried.

"She's…she's going to fall!" Sonome exclaimed as Botan was making a dive right for us. Her cry also caught the attention of the guys and they all rushed over as well.

When she fell off her oar and plummeted straight, Yusuke immediately held out his arms in order to catch her. Once he did, we were all shocked to see the condition she was in. She looked completely beaten but there wasn't a single bruise on her.

Keiko went up to her and placed her hand on Botan's forehead. "She's completely burning up." She told Yusuke and he carried her back into the temple.

Maya rushed to get Yukina to maybe heal Botan, and I quickly gathered the children over to calm them down.

I had no luck as a scream could be heard from outside the gates and Kuwabara was the first to make his way over there to open it up to see what the commotion was now. As soon as he did, a small girl with red hair flew through. Kurama went and checked on her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Hinata asked me and prompted the other children to try and go over for a better look.

I grabbed Enishi by his collar and pulled him back. "All of you stay here. Any movement and I promise you will get a punishment that'll make you regret disobeying aunt Sakura." They all listened immediately as I rarely every threatened punishment on them.

I ran over to where Kuwabara stood at the gates and at the base of steps were a horde of demons, who no doubt attacked the red head. While they all looked like demons and had different shapes and built, one thing they all seemed to share was donning a windmill like cross on their foreheads.

They were making their way up the steps and immediately I summoned my weapon as did Kuwabara.

The one closest to the entrance at that point flung himself towards us and me and Kuwabara reacted at that point and began to fight them off. I wonder if these guys were the ones who were displeased about peace between the worlds that Hiei had mentioned.

They weren't strong but there was a good amount of them. Luckily, Yusuke and Hiei joined in on the fight and they were all quickly thinned out until they were no more and with little damage. Though Kuwabara did manage to slice a stone structure on accident when he cut through one of those demons. "Oops, didn't mean that." Was all he could say after the fight was over.

"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke demanded from me and Kuwabara since we were the first to join.

"Well, why don't we ask red over there?" I pointed to the girl Kurama had helped on her feet now. "Seems like, they were after her."

Hiei surrounded the area to make sure those demons were no more and once that was done, he joined us within the gates of the temple and we all waited for an answer from the girl. The children had already been ushered inside by Maya thankfully.

"I need to see Botan!" She cried out.

"Yeah, well Botan just crashed minutes before you showed up, so forgive me us if we're declining visitors." Yusuke said.

"Oh, you're the former spirit detective!" She called out to Yusuke.

"Right, and you are?" He replied quickly when he saw us all turn to him to show that he didn't know her at all.

"I'm a spirit guide from spirit world. My name is Hinageshi."

-x-

A/N: So a quick introduction to the sequel. Seeing as the second YYH movie was never canon, I thought it'd be a great base plot to use. Obviously with this taking place several years after the anime there's going to be tweaks here and there!

I really wanted everyone to have kids because that's just more fun and I took a lot of effort in thinking of their names. Enishi means connection which kind of alludes to Yusuke starting the bridge between the two worlds.

I feel like Yukina and Kuwabara would have never been really canon, so I apologize to those who do support the pairing! Kuwabara and Sonome though have a son named Tsubasa (So in Sonome means idea (because I liked something similar in Kuwabara's name meaning true harmony) and the nome meaning cloud so I thought Tsubasa meaning wings seemed fitting.)

Yuuko's name uses the kanjis for spirit and fox as an allusion to her human psychic mother and Kurama. I also always loved Maya so I thought a sequel would be a great way to bring her back in.

Hinata is explained already to mean Sunflower but there's more to that later on.

Sorry for the word vomit, but I hope you guys enjoyed the intro to the sequel and enjoy it from here on out!


	2. Accident

**A Bouquet Above**

-x-

A/N: Onto the second chapter!

-x-

We were all a bit surprised by the visit of another spirit guide. Then again for me, Botan was the only one I ever knew. I never thought there'd be others.

Yusuke trusted her pretty quickly after that and he led her to Botan. Master Genkai, Yukina, Sonome, and Keiko were surrounding her trying to gauge the condition of Botan.

"Is Botan going to be okay?" Enishi asked and I saw the other kids were with him. Looks like they all got past Maya. He tried to get a closer look, but Yusuke held his hand out. He looked back at me and I nodded. The others looked at me with a thankful expression.

I gathered the children and much to their chagrin, they were herded away from the room. "Botan's going to be just fine. She's just sick is all. We've all been sick before and we're all still here. You saw how many healers were there."

"Yes, but doesn't that mean she's pretty sick if there needs to be that many healers?" Yuuko asked me.

I winced. She was much too smart for her age. I blamed Kurama's gene pool. In any case, I took them to Master Genkai's game room. Outdoors wasn't an option after the demon onslaught. Maya caught up with me beforehand and was relieved to see that they were all safe with me. I didn't blame her though because they were all pretty sneaky, especially when they were all together.

We both watched over them carefully as they all competed with one another at the games. "I kind of wished, we could hear what's going on." I told her quietly since everyone else must have gathered to figure out the events that transpired.

"Well, right before he left, Kurama informed me that he went to spirit world to check up on things over there. I'm sure they'll fill us in." She reassured me.

We didn't get answers until the evening. The children were fed and when night fell, Keiko and Sonome came to get Enishi and Tsubasa to put them to bed. Maya did the same for Yuuko who was already half asleep.

I carried Hinata, who had fallen asleep completely, back to her room.

When I came out of the room I saw Kurama and Hiei talk to one another. "You saw what happened to spirit world." Kurama spoke.

"You're much too quick to assume." Hiei spoke. "It's something they should look into." He commented. "It has nothing to do with me."

"What do you mean it doesn't have to do with you?" I marched up to the two of them and demanded from Hiei.

At this, Kurama seemed to politely step out of the conversation. "Of course it does!" I raised my voice even more at him. "Something's happened to spirit world? And what about Botan? Also the attack on the temple today? You bet it matters. In case you forgot, I'm friends with Botan. Not only that, but Hinata lives here. Have you forgotten?" I wanted to strangle him at this point.

"The spirit guide is incurable, but she's not dead." He informed me a bit on Botan's situation. "And you and I both know that you would violently kill anyone who touched Hinata." At this comment I felt my anger subside a bit. For him, that was a compliment and his way of saying he knew I was capable. I suppose you could say he came a long way with that.

Still, it would be nice to know if he actually cared about Hinata or me. "I understand demon world is your home." My tone was calmer now. "But for me and Hinata, this is home." I told him to make a point that if earth or spirit world was in danger, it would affect us.

"Let them go on their own crusade." He said and disappeared again. And that was that.

"Don't forget your promise to Hinata." I said to the cold, night air.

"Did you and dad fight again?" I turned around to see Hinata wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

I let out a sigh and then smiled at her as I went to go pick her up. "You're supposed to be in bed." I reminded her.

"It's hard to sleep if there's yelling." She chuckled a little.

I frowned not knowing what to say to her. While she was a happy child, I suppose seeing your parents bicker whenever they saw each other wasn't something appropriate. "We were just being ourselves." I finally told her and promptly returned her to bed.

It was hard to sleep with so many unanswered questions, but eventually sleep did come and like clockwork morning arrived the next day.

The temple was more quiet than usual. Only Master Genkai, Yukina and Botan were present. It was Master Genkai who informed me of what was going on.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hinageshi had gone off to look for energy sites to unleash in order to bring back spirit world. This confirmed that it really had disappeared. The reason behind this was the fact that the netherworld denizens were beginning to emerge and they were the ones responsible for sealing spirit world. It was a world that hung in balance with demon world much like spirit world did for the human world. It was a lot to take in, but while she explained to me, it kept nagging at me that Hiei had not joined the group at all. He really was staying out of all of this.

Master Genkai and Yukina had stayed behind to watch Botan. Maya and Yuuko went to go look after Kurama's mother and Sonome and Tsubasa did the same for Shizuru. Keiko would be back later that day to check up on Botan, but she wanted to have Enishi visit her parents and Atsuko. Perhaps even watch over him since Yusuke and her parents were located further out from the city the gang ventured to than the others.

If something were to happen at the temple, protecting one child over four would make my job easier.

I watched over Hinata that day as she ran around the temple grounds being curious over every little thing. She grew bored quickly though as before lunch time she came up to me asking if I could train her.

"Train you?" I placed my hands on my hips and looked at her inquisitively. "Honestly, what has that father of yours engrained in that little head of yours." I said with a sigh.

"Dad's just trying to make it fair!" She quickly defended him. "Enishi, Tsubasa and Yuko can all do things already!" She huffed.

I smiled and patted her on the head. "Have you forgotten that you're the youngest?" I reminded her, despite the fact that the other kids had already made progress in developing the beginning steps of their own powers and techniques.

She puffed out her cheeks in frustration and prompted to hold out her palm to conjure up a spirit blast of sorts but it ended up diffusing and she rolled over back. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. If that was the result of Hiei training her, I didn't have much to worry about him pushing her too hard.

I saw her get up and try again with a bit more determination. I thought back to what she had said about her friends. I suppose seeing everyone get ahead of you could be a bit disheartening.

Enishi more or less was a messy fighter much like Yusuke. Always throwing around punches but he could already form his own spirit gun. I say spirit gun, but it was more like a squirt gun, given the power behind it and the distance. He could knock over one of the kids if they were standing about five feet away from him. Any further than that and it probably just tickled them.

Tsubasa attempted to imitate his father, but at his age, the lack of focus resulted him in summoning spirit daggers rather than one sword. Though it worked for him and I would assume in the future he would continue to work with that.

Yuuko's power was not something like her father or her mother's. Her power seemed to rely more on the traditional kitsune demon powers in which she used her energy to create her very own fox fire to control and fight with. She was much more advanced than the two boys and could easily create small flames from her fingertips. Yep, definitely Kurama's kid.

While, I didn't push Hinata, it would have been interesting to see how she developed. She had seen me fight with electricity and Hiei with fire and Hiei and I once talked about how she would turn out with her abilities. We started out talking, but we ended up butting heads on which would be better for her. Lightning could cause fire, so I had the best of both worlds, so obviously Hinata would take after me in that aspect. He wouldn't hear any of it.

I got caught up in that argument that I forgot that Hinata was still trying to train without mine or Hiei's help. When I brought myself back to reality, I saw her on the ground again, but this time instead of a smile, she wore a frown and I could see her eyes beginning to water.

I rushed over to her and bent down. "Now really, Hinata, it's not something to cry over. You'll get it in due time." I tried to comfort her.

She wailed more. Clearly, as much as I tried, I was probably not cut out for motherhood like the others were. "A-Are you sure," she tried to hold back more sobs. "sure that I'm your daughter?"

I let out a sigh and picked her up. "Of course you're my daughter." I birthed you kid, I think I would know. I heard a sound that didn't come from her crying. I held her out and smiled at her. "I can tell because you're probably wanting lunch like me right now." She sniffled but nodded in agreement.

I continued to hold her and let her head rest on my shoulder as I carried her to the kitchen to make some lunch for us.

"It's just you and dad are both really strong." She said as I still held her.

"Hmm, can't say the same for me, but yes your father is really strong." I at least gave him that credit. I didn't get to train compared to everyone else as often.

Hinata made the gesture of shaking her head even though she was glued to my shoulder. "Dad says you're strong too. He said that you're the harbinger of storms now which is why I could ask you to train as well."

I placed her down on a stool as I picked out some ingredients. "Did he now?" I felt my cheeks get a little warm. To think Hiei actually spoke of me and in a high regard around our daughter. Certainly different from how he always carried himself actually in front of me.

Hinata was now back to her cheery disposition as she continued to chatter about what else Hiei had said to her. Which I didn't mind. I'm sure I could use it against him later.

"Yep! It's because you're strong too that he didn't seem to mind I was an accident." She replied back happily.

Of course, my response to that was dropping the jug of milk I was holding in my hand. I turned around to face her and looked at her. "Hinata, what did your father tell you?"

"Hmm? Oh, that you're really strong mom!" I wasn't sure if she realized she said something she shouldn't have or if she really didn't seem to think of it as a bad thing.

I shook my head walking over to her. "Not that, the other thing."

She looked at me. "That I was an accident?" I slowly nodded. "Oh, well dad just said that it was okay that I was an accident because the two of you are both really strong. So someday, I'd be strong like you both too."

My anger was slowly, but surely welling up on the inside. "Hinata, how did you feel when he said that to you?"

"Um, I didn't get it." She replied back. "So dad just said that I surprised him." So by the looks of it, she still didn't get it.

I prepared her lunch and watched her eat it. Meanwhile I was fuming on the inside towards Hiei. Hinata was a happy child despite having a mother like me who didn't know the first thing about kids and a father like Hiei who was barely around. Still, it wasn't going to remain that forever if Hiei said such things to her. Down the line she would mature and realize the words that he said to her and I wasn't sure she could be so happy like she was now. And for a split second, I was saddened because I thought maybe Hiei didn't really care about her at all, just that she was strong enough to carry out his legacy. And with that I just became angry at him all over again.

I didn't get a chance to have that anger fester as Hinata pointed out to the kitchen window and I looked out. Even though Master Genkai's land was a good distance from the closest city, beams of light could still be seen from here. It must have been Yusuke and the others unleashing the portals.

"No, mom, look." Hinata pointed again, and I looked past one pillar only to see it that instead of a bright beacon, it was an ominous signal of sorts. It was if the energy had been tainted somehow.

"Oh, that doesn't look good." I murmured to myself. I quickly bit my lips once I realized that Hinata was still in the room.

She looked at me and still managed to smile. "I'll be a good girl mom. I can stay here and play with Puu so I'll stay out of aunt Yukina and Master Genkai's way. That way you can go help the others." She was good at reading my mind. She took after Hiei.

I patted her head and picked her up and took her to where our loveable Puu was resting. I placed her on his back. "Puu, take care of Hinata for me, will you?" He let out a screech and I felt assured. I gave her a peck on the cheek and I made a dash for the closest pillar that didn't seem to be tainted yet.

While it wasn't a pillar of light, I found Kuwabara first who was fighting on a small island where surely where the next portal was. I saw Yusuke approaching and it seemed like Kuwabara needed help as he was fighting a demon who seemed to be matching his spirit sword.

"Wait!" Hinageshi shouted at us. "Look at his weapon!" Both Yusuke and I looked. "That demon is able to mirror his opponent's techniques. He is Majari. One of the three demon gods of demon world." She informed us fully. "You can't help. He'll just steal your techniques if you do."

I ran over to them. "Sakura?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh now we notice." I turned to Hinageshi. "There's gotta be something we can do? If Kuwabara loses, he'll come after us. He'll copy either way." I reasoned.

Kurama jumped into the scene and saw Kuwabara just as he got knocked out. He also appeared injured and the rest of us rushed over. "Kurama, your wounds!" I said as I promptly began to heal him all while trying to figure out how to help Kuwabara.

Even from our distance, you could hear him yell about not giving up. He hadn't changed one bit. It was then that we all watched as Kuwabara launch a spirit sword from underground towards Majari. While he nicked him, that wouldn't be enough.

Kuwabara got back up and this time he unleashed all of his spirit energy and created a frightening length of a spirit sword and as impressive as it was, Majari did the same and the two pointed it at each other which only prompted a huge explosion. Between the water and the smoke we couldn't see who survived.

They both did. I let out a sigh of relief to see that Kuwabara was okay. "So now we're both out of energy. In a true contest of fists," He started to yell out. "I've never been beaten!" He charged at Majari and sure enough after a one, two uppercut, Kuwabara sent the demon flying and crashing near the energy site.

"Well, he's never lost to anyone but me." Yusuke smirked and we all rushed over to his aid when we saw him fall over from the tough fight he just endured.

If anything, I could help Kuwabara heal up from the damage. I thought about how strong Kuwabara was given from now and the demon world tournaments he had entered before. He always held his own just fine but to see him have a tough time, well the netherworld was starting to become a nightmare. I looked around at the other pillars that seemed tainted. If we had only one, could that even do anything?

"Hurry and unseal it." He told us and Yusuke and Hinageshi made their way towards the shrine frantically.

"Watch out! Jump, Yusuke!" A familiar voice and in a flash I saw Hinageshi be tackled down by a blurred shadow and followed by that a blast hit at the shrine.

"Hiei!" I called out as I ran over to him. He stood up angered as he pulled off his sash and used his jagan eye to see somewhere else. Behind the group the site that had been destroyed now looked just like the other tainted sites. I assumed it was the last as it seemed to connect with all of the other pillars.

A wall of energy of some sort began to appear and as it formed the power from it was so great that even we were struggling to see what was going on and I felt as if I was being knocked out by it.

-x-

I struggled to get up and around me so were the others. We had been taken by the blast elsewhere.

"Where are we?" Yusuke asked.

"Over there!" Hinageshi pointed out and in the distance we could see the city we were once at and it was surrounded by the wall that we had encountered earlier.

"It seems we were somehow flung over here." Kurama proposed.

"What do we do now?" Hinageshi asked dejectedly and I noticed her knees seem to buckle a bit underneath her. I patted her on the shoulder to try and comfort her but then I realized how everyone else still seemed rather injured.

"We heal up and plan what to do next." I said.

"This isn't the place to do that." Kurama instructed. "My place is closest." He started to lead us.

I looked back at the city and while it seemed blocked off, I felt relieved that the kids were nowhere near that. I also noticed Hiei was staring at me and stood behind.

"Where is Hinata?" He asked me.

"She's back at the temple. You don't think I would bring her with me, do you?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have even come at all." He told me flatly.

I frowned. "Yes, this is coming from the person who said it didn't have anything to do with him.

"Hn." He shut himself off. He was doing that. Always doing that. Except when it mattered. I remembered of how I had felt towards him before I was relieved to see he was alive and helping the others.

"Just a minute." I said as I took his hand and pulled him back towards me. I looked at the others and nudged them to go on and we'd catch up. "What were you thinking?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same." He replied releasing himself from my grip.

"I'm not the one who told Hinata she was an accident!" I shouted at him.

"It was a slip. She was bound to find out sooner or later." Was his only reply.

I looked at him incredulously. "A slip? Yes, of course. I forgot. The guy who so vehemently wanted to avoid telling his sister that he was in fact her own long lost brother, that same guy made a slip." I reminded him of how long it took for him to tell Yukina. Even then, he only spoke because I refused to allow Hinata to grow up not knowing of an aunt she had or any possible future cousins.

"You need to give her more credit. If you feel comfortable leaving her when there's a storm like this going around, then you should feel comfortable that she is not living her life as a lie. Or have you forgotten that's how you started out?" He chastised me.

"That's different!" I shot back at him.

He shrugged. "Frankly, I don't see it."

At that I raised my arm to slap him but he caught it mid-air. I shook with frustration and then I shook myself from his grip. "I don't want you to go anywhere near Hinata." I told him coldly.

"If you're going to involve Hinata in something that matters with only me and you-"

"That's just it!" I shouted at him. "It started off over something between me and you but there wasn't anything else! Just a start. It's one thing if you only accept my feelings and never return them. I can move on from that. But Hinata? It's not enough to just accept her as your daughter!" I yelled at him. "You're right, I should have stayed back. Hinata deserves someone who actually cares about more than themselves to be by her side." I turned my back to him to show I was ready to leave but also to prevent him from seeing me about to cry. "Why did I have to love you?" I asked and then left.

It was even later by the time I arrived back and Yukina had put Hinata to bed for me. I thanked her profusely as I realized it was rather selfish since Yukina still was with child. She forgave me and went off to sleep.

I didn't head to bed right away, but rather looked over Hinata. I watched her for a bit as she breathed in her sleep. It was tough being basically a single parent, but even more so when you weren't ready to be a mother in the first place.

He was right. Hinata was an accident. Thinking back, I can't recall the details at all. When I found out, I wasn't happy. I wasn't like the other girls who were with someone they loved and had been wanting a family of their own. I was just struggling to try and be with someone I loved.

But when she was born, I fell in love with her right away. I doubt that was her effect on Hiei, but then again he wasn't really around until she was born.

"_What are you going to name her?" He asked me looking at the two of us, but keeping his distance._

"_Hmm…Hinata?" I spoke it out loud. "Hinata." I said firmly after I let it roll around on my tongue._

"_Named after a flower, just like yourself and the rest of your clan." He stated. I couldn't tell if he approved or not._

"_Yes, that and, you said once your mother's name was Hina. After all, from this day on, she's your daughter too."_

As much as it was ironic of me to take Hiei's advice now, it was probably best not to dwell on the past.

-x-

The next day was quiet as always. In a way, I wish I had gone with the others. It would have saved me of trying to avoid all the questions Hinata had asked regarding what happened last night. I couldn't tell her that the group ended up failing. And I certainly couldn't tell her that I ran into her father.

"Come on now." I said picking her up in one hand. "We have to be quiet." I reminded her as I opened up the door to the room where Botan was being watched over by Yukina and Master Genkai.

When I opened the door, I dropped the fresh towels Yukina had requested as Botan was emitting a glow of some sort and not only that but a rather strong energy. "What's-"

I didn't get to even finish as my thoughts followed Master Genkai's rush outside of the room. I heard her make remarks of trespassing and I promptly put Hinata down and headed out as well. I came out just in time to see Master Genkai charge at two large men who were in the courtyard.

The one man who was caped and had white ghostly hair sent out a burst of energy at her but Master Genkai repelled it. She landed away from him though. They paid no attention to her and sent out a blast towards my direction. Master Genkai ran out and got in front only to be hit and sent through the doors and into the room.

Both Yukina and Hinata inside were shocked. I immediately rushed over and put myself in front between them and the white haired guy with his bald companion. I quickly released my energy and let out a surge of electricity in every direction but Hinata's and Yukina's.

"Oh, shall I get rid of this one?" The balded one asked of what appeared to be his leader.

"There's no need. Even with the power of the storms, that will be short lived." I was shocked that whoever this man was, he knew of my power.

I turned my head slightly towards Hinata. Botan was the one who was exuding energy the moment they stepped foot. They had to be after her. But if we tried to move her, we risked everyone there. "Hinata, listen to me. Take aunt Yukina and run."

"But Botan-" Yukina tried to argue, but I cut her short.

"I'll protect Botan. Yukina if you get hurt in any other way, you'll be without child and Hinata would be without a mother." I told her. Hiei would kill me if anything happened to Yukina.

Hinata listened and took Yukina's hand and dragged her away from the room from the opposite end. "That's my girl." I told myself and I looked at the two before me.

As soon as I decided to head for the leader first, the balded one had an eye reveal around his forehead. A jagan! It was a powerful one, because as soon as he opened it, the force of it sent me towards the wall and the impact from both him and the wall was painful.

I watched as they got closer to Botan, and she seemed to write with pain and almost levitate towards the man with white hair. I willed myself to get up. "You leave Botan alone!" I shouted and ran towards them with my weapon summoned.

They were strong, and with two of them, I was no match. But I couldn't let them take Botan.

The jagan user blasted me back into the wall again and it was ten times worse because he attacked me physically and mentally with that jagan of his. I let out a yell of pain. I fell to the floor again and watched as the leader grabbed Botan and slung her over his shoulders.

I used my arms to push my body back up and then from that point used my legs to help me stand back up. By the time I was able to stand, the leader was walking away and I noticed the jagan user had disappeared. I then felt my entire body tense up as I could feel his present behind me.

"If you're not going to stay down we should prevent you from being able to stand." With one quick notion he grabbed my forearm and broke it. His foot kicked my leg and I also heard a snap. I collapsed immediately and let out a painful scream.

I tried to stifle it and scrambled to make use of my one good arm to try and heal myself as I watched Botan being carried off. I was blasted once more by the jagan and into the wall and I felt so much pain run through my body. I laid there defeated as I watched him carry off Botan, but I was awake long enough to see Yusuke arrive. "Yusuke…" I meekly called out as the pain eventually knocked me out of my misery.

-x-

A/N: I'm literally the worst. And this is where I leave you off before I head into finals for school. Leave me some reviews to get back to guys! I'm also doing my best to respond to reviews as well!


End file.
